1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid crystal light emitting diode (“LED”) display device and more particularly to a hybrid crystal LED display device that may emit red, green, and blue colors on a single wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's Light Emitting Diodes (“LEDs”) are built with many compound semiconductors with type-I direct bandgap energies of two different crystal structures. While red, orange, yellow, yellowish green, and green LEDs are commonly made with III-V semiconductor alloys of aluminum gallium indium phosphide (AlGaInP) and aluminum gallium indium arsenide (AlGaInAs) with cubic zinc blende crystal structures, the higher energy colors such as green, blue, purple, and ultra-violet (“UV”) LEDs are made with III-nitride compound semiconductors of AlGaInN alloys with hexagonal wurtzite crystal structures. Because the atomic crystal structures are different for red LED and green/blue LEDs, the integration and fabrication of these red and green/blue semiconductor LEDs as individual red (“R”), green (“G”), blue (“B”) pixels on one wafer has been extremely difficult.